Dirty Little Secret
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Charlie hates the next door neighbors to there left, the Cullens, but loves the neighbors to his right, the Blacks. He is now forcing Bella to marry the son, Jacob. But what if someone on the left side catches Bella's heart first?
1. Chapter 1

_This song. Has been in my head. For the past 3 days now. We have no school today, and I was jumping off the roof on the 3rd story room thing, and I jumped into the snow. And my brother was sitting inside on the couch, and all he saw was me drop, so he was all freaking out._

_It was kinda funny actually, so I was laughing for the whole time. But anyway, you guys all know the song "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects, right? Well, that's the song that has been in my head. So, I thought that I would write a story for it._

* * *

"Jacob's a pig, dad." I said to Charlie as we sat across the room from eachother. He's been trying to set my up with out neighbor on our right side of our house. I was 17, and when I am 18, I would be out of this living hel-

"He seems like a nice guy. Better then those Cullen brats." He muttered underneath his breath, but I heard him fully. The Cullens were always nice to me, well, with the exeption of Rosalie Hale. All of the kids were adopted. It took me a while to finally understand all of the reasons they were living with Dr. Cullen and Esme, his wife.

For Rosalie and Jasper, her twin brother, her mother died right after Rosalie was born. They didn't get into that much detail, but for now I know that the father didn't want the kids in the first place, and he only wanted the money, so he left the kids with there next door neighber. She couldn't raise them, so she brought them to the adopting center. That's when they met Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper, didn't really hang out with me that much. We had the occasional conversation, but from a distance. In the beginning I thought he just didn't like me, but then Esme told me it was just his thing.

Esme, the mother that everyone wanted. I actually think that she would take random hobo's off the block and asked them if they wanted to stay at her house for a while. Carlisle would also probably do the same, maybe check them over a little bit, but would let them!

Dr. Cullen, one of the best doctors in Forks, Washington. First time I met him when I had to ask a quetion for health class, I thought he looked like a rabbit. I don't know really. It just came to me.

Next was Emmett. Emmett was a huge man. And I don't mean like, in a fat way or anything . I mean defiantly muscle man. You need to see him to believe me. There's only one word that people first thing when they see him. Big.

Anyway, Emmett was adopted when he was the age of 7, which made Jasper 6 and Rosalie 5 at the time. Emmett's parents went on a buisness trip, and left Emmett with his grandmother. She died when he was around th eage of 4, and so that's when they brought him in. He was there for 3 years before anyone adopted him.

Now, onto Alice. Alice, the shopping, pixie sister that anyone would want, well, if yo uloved shopping. I always wanted a sister, so she was as close as I was going to get to one. Now her parents, she doesn't remember much. When she was about the age of 5, she lost her memory, and never remembered anything about her parents. Now here she is, all perky and happy all the time.

And then there's Edward, Alice's older brother. Edward had lost his parents at a young age, and had to fend for himself since he was about 3. Someone found him walking around the streets. He didn't know what happened to his parents. One night they didn't come back, and then they didn't come home for a week, then a month. So, Edward grew older, not knowing who was his real parents.

All we knew that his mothers name was Elizabeth, and his father was Edward Sr. Oh. Did I forget to mention that they were all together? Well, Alice and Jasper are a couple, and Rosalie and Emmett are together. Edward, well. He's the 'fifth wheel' as Alice calls it.

"I'm not going to marry him, father. I'm far to young." I said as an excuse. Jacob and Billy Black, the most richest people out of all states. We really don't know about how. We have always hung out, but I've always seen him as more of a brother instead of a lover.

The doorbell rang, letting me leave the awkward position that my dad was putting me through. Please be anyone but-

"Hey Bells." Jacob. Out of all the times, he just decides to show up now!? I kept me cool though, faking a small smile and opening the door wider so Jacob could wheel Billy into the room. Charlie smiled as they came in, and started chatting to Billy about the big game coming up.

"So..." Jacob said, smiling that kinda weird smile. The doorbell rang a little bit after me and Jacob moved into the kitchen so I could cook dinner. Oh, who in the world would it be now!? Probably someone I hated. Okay, the next person who walks through this door, I'm seriously going to kick them in the butt.

I opened the door to find-"BELLY!" I was then enveloped into a huge bear hug. Emmett. Well, I couldn't hit him.

"Let her down Emmett, she can't breathe." Edward said, catching me after I stumbled down from the off-balanced landing. I looked up into his golden eyes. And that was always what I wondered about. They were all adopted, but all of there eyes were the same color. I've always wondered, but never asked them.

"Bella!" I was then hit with a blur of black and pink, and then was almost knocked over by a pixie girl jumping on me.

"It's a good thing I don't hate you people." I said quietly, knowing that even Carlisle and Esme could hear me in the back.

"And why's that?" Jasper said, smiling at me from a distance. I smiled back. "Because, if I hated you, then I'd have to kick you in the butt." I said proudly, which got everyone to laugh at my sudden outburst.

"Cullen brats." I heard Charlie mutter as he heaved himself away from the baseball game and the fish and chips I had just made him and the other guys. He came up to the door, pulling me in under his arms.

"Ah! Goodafternoon kids," He said in a lazy voice, "What can I do for you?"

"We need Bella. It's important." Alice said, grabbing arm and pulling me out towards her. Charlie just muttered some, "They took me away from the game for her" And just nodded his head. He shurt the door, and I was free.

"Well, thank you for getting me out of there." I said, smiling at all of them.

"We got bored." Emmett said, picking me up. Rosalie just glared at me.

"Well, everyone with the exception of Rose." Esme said sternly to Rosalie who just looked down. I wonder why she hated me so much? Edward had always just told me to ignore her. And that I tried to do. Of course I would say the occasional "hello" and "goodbye.".

"There trying to get Jacob to ask me out." I told them honeslty. Everyones head snapped towards me. But the one who looked more in pain was Edward. "But I'm not going to." Then something came crashing down on me.

"BELLA!" Charlie said opening the door, and stepping outside for a moment. He grinned down at me. Edward's head snapped up towards him, then next was Alice. Her hand was covering her mouth now.

"You're going to marry Jacob!" Wait, what!?

* * *

_Okay peoples, I had this weird idea, and I was like, I want Jacob to do something in one story, so I just thought I would make it into a story like this. If you want the next chhapter, then review. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I want to know about more people that like my story, and not just myself. Atleast 6 reviews will get you the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm hoping your enjoying the story for this! So before I start bragging on and on about how hot it is out here, let's get this story on the road shall we?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, the characters, or anything related to Twilight_

**Chapter 2: Any Day  
Bella's POV **

I'm marrying Jacob Black.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, glaring at the smiling figure of Jacob in the doorframe, and my father beaming up at him. Were they drunk? Yeah, I think they were. Or this was a dream. Yes, I was dreaming. No, I couldn't be. I can't imagine the Cullen's up that good.

I then noticed that the Cullens were there, all staring at Jacob. Edward seemed to be glaring. Good for him. I'd rather marry Edward any day. Wait a minute. I shot my head up, and the Cullen's just stared at me. Alice just started jumping up and down, nodding her head.

I started walking towards Edward, who snapped his head toward me. His face expression softened, and I could tell that he was trying to relax. Charlie muttered something sounding like, 'get the freaks off my lawn.' or something on those lines.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and turned to face him. "I'm dating Edward." I said. His eyes turned towards me, so fast I wasn't really sure. But then he got all normal and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. It, actually felt like I belonged.

"For how long was this going on?" Charlie almost yelled. Why would he be angry?

"A week after we've been here." That would make it like, what. 5 weeks? Sounds good to me. Jacob looked like he wanted to murder someone right now. Billy was inside the house, making wedding invitations for Jacob and I!

"And how far has this went?" Jacob said, glaring at Edward now. Edward looked right back.

"As far as you want to think." He said in a convincing voice. Charlie's eyes popped out. I just rolled my eyes. "Not that far." I said, making him calm down a little more.

"Your still going to marry Jacob, Isabella. And that's final." Isabella Marie Black? Sounds like some James Bond movie. "Charlie, can we speak of this in private." Carlisle and Esme asked, shooing the rest of us off. I dragged Edward where everyone was walking, and finally we were in the backyard of the Cullen's house.

"Wow Eddie, finally tied down." Emmett said, punching Edward on the arm who turned me around, then I just heard a loud smack. He turned me back, and Emmett was in a far away bush. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella! We need to start making plans! We need to plan where we are going to have it-No! We can have it at the beach! Ew, no we can't, what if there's seaweed everywhere? No, were going to have to clean it- what if a bird flies over and-"

"Alice!" I shouted, amazed that she could say that all in one breath. I heard Esme say something to her but I couldn't make it out. I heard the front door open as Edward was suddenly at my side, wrapping his arms around me.

Jacob stepped out of the house with his hands in his pocket, his grin falling as he saw me wrap my arms around Edward's waist. "Spend all the time with my wife as you can, leech," he spat at us. "-because this is the last time you'll be seeing her."

"I'll do everything in my will to make sure that that does not happen." Edward said lowly as he got a tighter grip on me. Jacob took a step forward as he started shaking. Edward let go of my waist and stood in front of me.

Edward shook his head slightly as he crouched. I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. They both growled at each other before Carlisle walked up and stood in the middle of them. Saying something to fast for me to hear they both glared at each other and stood straighter up.

Jacob then turned towards me and walked toward. I took a step back as he got closer. I saw Emmett and Jasper holding a struggling Edward in there hands. His pitch black eyes looked into my plain brown ones and he seemed to try and relax.

He stopped struggling but still looked tense as Jacob finally reached me. His hand came up from his pocket and closer to my face. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him tuck my hair behind me ear.

I could tell that he had been drinking with Charlie and Billy because I could smell it on his breath. I could feel his head dip lower and I automatically took a step back but his arms held me in place. I slightly opened my eyes to see Charlie and Billy smiling and encouraging Jacob to continue.

I then averted my eyes to the left to see Emmett and Jasper now tackling Edward to the ground as he tried to get out of there grip. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were over there now talking softly to Edward trying to calm him.

Emmett pulled him up to his knees and dropped his grip. Something hot and slimey touched my lips and I whimpered in disgust and tried to push him off of me. It was useless so I stood motionless until he stopped. When he came up for air I gagged in the good smelling air and got as far away as possible as I could from him.

Charlie and Billy called Jacob back over now so they could all go out and celebrate, leaving me there wiping my mouth of the nasty tasting alcohol. I turned and blinked a couple of times, letting my eyes adjust until I saw the scene before me.

Rosalie was now looking down and turned her back as she started to walk home. Alice and Esme walked slowly over towards me. The last thing I remember before falling was Edward running towards me.

I groaned as I could see a bright light from my closed eyelids. I could hear a humb of voices around my but couldn't make them out. "Shut the light off." I said as I covered my eyes with my arm. Laughter filled the room.

"We'll be back later Edward." I heard a female voice say. Then it was silent. I could still feel that someone was in the room. I sighed as I held my free hand out towards the figure. The hand was ice cold. I smiled and sighed again.

"What happened?" I said as I finally opened my eyes. I was met with honey golden eyes. He smiled softly and hugged me to his chest. I could have stayed like that all day if I could. To bad it was Sunday.

"I guess you couldn't stand the smell of that mut," Edward chuckled as he pulled me off the table. He helped me stand up as Alice bounced into the room. "Bella!" She happily chirped as she skipped over.

"You were knocked out cold! I thought you were dead or something." She got a glare from Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Here," Esme said, coming into the room with a glass of orange juice. I sipped on it as everyone walked into the room.

"I'm not marrying Jacob," I said looking at all of them. I had noticed that Rosalie was not in the room.

There was a knock at the door. Esme got up and walked over to it, showing us a very angry Charlie. "I knew I'd see you here. Now get home. Now." He threatened. I stood up, walking over to the door.

I turned around and winked at Edward. He nodded his head slightly. Every night Edward would always meet me outside on the roof, then he'd climb the tree across to my roof. And well, we'd just talk to each other.

I'd marry Edward any day. Rather than Jacob. I walked out of the door, Charlie right behind me. We walked into the house, and I saw Jacob and Billy sitting near the tv, watching the game eating.

"Long time no see Bella." Jacob said. I wrinkled my nose and walked up the steps, into my room. I decided to take a shower, since I could still smell Jacob's disgusting smell on me. I grabbed a tank top and shorts and quickly scrubbed off his scent as best as I could.

I got changed and brushed my teeth, thinking of possible ways to get out of the wedding. Sooner or later Charlie would find out, and we'd all be in trouble. I opened the door, to be face to face with Jacob.

He smiled as I frowned, slipping past him and slamming the door before he could follow. I opened the window as wide as it could go, grabbing a blanket and sitting outside, waiting for Edward to come through his window.

"Nice shower?" I jumped and whipped my head around to see Edward already on my roof, sitting far off to the side. I nodded my head, waiting for my heart to slow down.

"Can we just get married right now? I don't want to be Jacob's wife. Charlie's only doing it for the money." I told him truthfully, crawling over to where he was.

I sat down in between his legs as he leaned back against the wall. He wrapped the blanket around me before pulling me into his arms. I sighed. It was always easy to love Edward.

I did love Edward. And sometimes I would fantasize about him being my boyfriend. He chuckled.

"I wish we could. I wouldn't mind calling you my wife." His voice was soft.

"Then get down on one knee and get to it." I joked. He laughed lightly. We sat out there for what seemed like hours, but it actually was minutes.

"I think you should go to bed now, we have school in the morning." Edward's voice trailed. I sighed but nodded, standing up. He was up and behind me before I could even blink. His head leaned in closer to mine, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered. Then he was climbing down the tree.

"Goodnight, Edward." Oh how I wish he would really love me.

* * *

_Lots of things happened in this chapter huh? So anyway, sorry about not updating. I've been doing chores trying to raise up money for a guinea pi_

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It's nice to know that other people like reading my stories.g. I really want one, so I'm trying to do my best and clean on a regular basis.


End file.
